Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by GGRox07
Summary: L/L. Luke and Lorelai break up in "Partings". Luke leaves Stars Hollow right after the break-up. Now he's back..
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own GG or its characters, unfortunately. All props and rights go to ASP, DP, and DR. Read and review please._

_Luke and Lorelai broke up at the end of season 6. This story picks up 3 years later._

**Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

Luke stood on the steps of the diner. It had been three years. Three years since he left Stars Hollow. Three years since he had made good on his promise to leave if he and Lorelai ever broke up.

He thought about that day a lot. The day his life changed forever. The day Lorelai decided to end their relationship. It was Luke's fault mostly, for not involving her in April's life. For pushing her away. For not being there for her. For not supporting the emotional needs of the love of his life.

When he initially left Stars Hollow three years ago, he was confused. He didn't understand why she had handed him that ultimatum, why did they have to run away to Maryland and get married at that moment? Why couldn't she just wait? Why couldn't she just wait for him to get everything with April in order first?

After considering everything for weeks, he finally understood. She was scared. She was scared that they were never going to get married. That something would always be in the way.

It took longer for Luke to realize that she didn't really want to end things with him, it was just what she thought was right in the moment. She was hurt when he didn't want to elope. So she ran.

--

_3 years earlier.. _

Lorelai: Let's elope.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Come on, Luke. Grab your keys. Let's go.

Luke: Elope?

Lorelai: Come on, then! Let's go! We can drive to Maryland. What the hell, right? I mean, you have to see Maryland eventually. We can drive there, get married, and then come back here. And you'll get your stuff, and you'll move in.

Luke: Okay, hold on.

Lorelai: I mean we have the plan already, right? We just have to put the plan in motion.

Luke: Let's calm down. We don't have to figure all this out now, do we?

Lorelai: Yes, we do, because we've been waiting and putting it off, and I don't want to put it off anymore.

Luke: But right now?

Lorelai: Yes, now is the right time. It's the best time because it's now!

Luke: Lorelai, let's just talk this through.

Lorelai: No I don't wanna talk, all we've done for months is talk. I want to do. I want to go.

Luke: We can't just take off and get married.

Lorelai: Why not, Luke? Don't you love me?

Luke: You know I do.

Lorelai: But I love you, Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes.

Luke: Yeah, I'm just trying to think here.

Lorelai: Do you care about me?

Luke: Yes!

Lorelai: Because I'm going crazy here. I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen.

Luke: It will, it will happen, okay? I just have April to consider.

Lorelai: But once we're married, everything with April will be fine. Anna said so.

Luke: Anna said so, what does that mean?

Lorelai: When I talked to Anna…

Luke: I didn't know you talked to Anna, you weren't supposed to talk to Anna.

Lorelai: I know. I'm sor… God, no! I'm not gonna defend myself! For months now, I've been skulking around not saying anything, not having an opinion, like I'm Clarence Thomas or something, and I… I'm done with that. I've been waiting for a long time, and I don't want to wait anymore.

Luke: I have to think this through.

Lorelai: No!

Luke: I have April!

Lorelai: You're gonna have to figure out how April fits into our lives, not the other way around.

Luke: I'm trying.

Lorelai: Well, try married!

Luke: Just wait!

Lorelai: No! I'm not waiting! It's now or never!

Luke: I can't just jump like this.

Lorelai: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And I have to go.

--

Luke was heartbroken. He thought about going after her, he really did. But, he thought her mind was made up. That he had put her through too much already, and regardless of what he said, her mind was made up. So he left. Luke had stayed with Jess for awhile, and then decided to travel around the country seeing what he'd missed living in Stars Hollow his whole life. But, what he found, was that what he missed most was in Stars Hollow all along. He missed Lorelai with every beat of his heart. And his heart ached for her every day he was gone. And soon, that ache became too much to bear, and he realized he had to see her. So, he was back. He came back to see her again, and with any luck to win her back. He'd do things differently this time..if she'd have him..

_Read and Review Please. Chapter 2 coming soon!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or its characters, unfortunately

_Disclaimer: I don't own GG or its characters, unfortunately. All props and rights go to ASP, DP, and DR. Read and review please._

_Luke and Lorelai broke up at the end of season 6. This story picks up 3 years later._

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys. My summer classes just ended this past week..so I've had zero time to write. And I apologize for this chapter being so short.**

**I'm headed to Mexico on the 11****th****, so hopefully I'll update again before I leave to make up for the long hiatus.**

**Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

While standing on the steps of the diner wanting to go to Lorelai's house, he knew he needed to look the part first. Though he knew Lorelai loved the "bounty paper towel man" look on him, this was a special occasion. They hadn't laid eyes on each other for three years, and he wanted to look nice, _for her_. So he went into the diner, went upstairs, and pulled a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes out of one of the dozen boxes that were thrown about all over his apartment. The shirt and pants were a bit wrinkled from being in the box, and lack of wear, but they'd have to do.

After getting dressed, putting on cologne, and running a comb through his hair, he was out the door. On the way to Lorelai's he must have gotten at least fifty stares, double takes, and shocked expressions. After all, he'd spent all of his life here, and one day he just disappeared. Ms. Patty, Babette, and Taylor had all called him repeatedly on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. He didn't want to have to explain things to them. Surely, they found out what happened soon enough. After all, Stars Hallow was a small town.

Five years ago, the whole town knew within a day after their first date that him and Lorelai had gotten together, so it probably took less time for everyone to find out that they had broken off their engagement, and why exactly Luke had left. Passing the gazebo, Luke picked a flower, a yellow daisy, and continued towards Lorelai's house. Those last 150 feet to the 'Crap Shack' seemed to take the longest to cover, and as he was making his way there Luke took in his surroundings. Everything looked exactly the same, the grass, the bushes, the chuppah, and the steps. As Luke climbed them, he took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the door.

In those few seconds after knocking, Luke was flooded with a plethora of emotions. He was happy and excited to be seeing Lorelai after 3 years, but he was also sad and scared about what could've changed. Did she miss him? Was she with someone else? And most importantly was she still in love with him?

As the door opened, Luke's breath caught in his throat. It was Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. _His_ Lorelai. She looked as gorgeous as ever. As they stood there, both in complete silence, simply looking at each other, a little girl ran up behind Lorelai, partially hidden behind her.

"Mommy, who is it?"


End file.
